my_life_sims_2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Andrews
Angel Luke, formerly Lucas "Luke" Lee-Andrews, formerly known as Shane White, formerly known as Baby Luke Andrews is the former son of Roxy and Connor Andrews, now son of God. Early Before Life Luke was not planned. In the time of girls house boys house, Luke's parents, Roxy Andrews and Connor Lee had begun their relationship. The start of their romance was as sweet as Connor. For Connor is the sweetest. They met as neighbours and the moment Lee laid eyes on Andrews almost naked body sitting by the pool, he knew he wanted to consensually have her child. However there was a miscalculation after their engaged in consentual sexual relations, as Andrews was not too far after taken advantage of in nonconsensual engagement by Dereck White. The begining of pregnancy was lonely and sad for Andrews, unsure of who the father was. However, mister Lee promised to stay by her side until the birth and of their child. Andrews was hit by a car and suffered from diagnosed coma. Lee begs and pleaded the doctor to save not just his young teenage girlfriend but also the baby hed taken on as his own. The doctor saved both mother and son and all was well again. Though it is not certain whether the car accident had longterm affects on the baby as Lukes character was not present long enough to explore the idea. Though Lukes mental state has been hinted at in season one through his willingness to engage in dangerous activities that included large bodies of water. Before Death When Luke Andrews was born, his mother was present twice along with the driver who ran his mother over. Later revealed behind the scenes to have been close family friend, Chris, in diguise. He was born with black eyebrows, suggesting his appearance is naturally darker, as Connors Chinese genetics are more apparent. Thus concluding mister Lee as the real father. Dereck was mad, as madness ran in his dangerous white people genetics. So he stole baby Luke to look after as his own son. Renaming young Luke to Shane and adopting him as his son. While in his fit of rage, Dereck kidnapped irrelevant other characters who were the unofficial owners of girls house boys house. All because of his unhealthy lust for Roxy Andrews. Roxy blamed Connor for the incident, breaking off the relationship between the two. Dereck kidnapped Roxy who was rightfully upset, but now reunited with her former son, now under the name of Shane. Connor burst in to protect his womb child and the woman he impregnated, shooting and killing Dereck. Shane forever felt shame for witnessing his father's actions and has been working hard in later years to redeem his father's name in the workplace so they may someday meet again. Depression set in after Shane was renamed back to luke again by his now single mother. Learning to speak, he often talked to his mother during her jealous fits of rage after discovering Connor had engaged in an intimate relationship with a young Jessica. The day of his father's engagement, Luke had enough. He disliked living in a home with a teenage mother who never gave him.the respect he deserved. He was tired and the depressive episodes grew worse. His father had abandoned him and his mother took no notice that his only companion had become his stuffed blue bear. That night he escaped the home, aware of his mother's lack of care for where he was. He threw his body in the pool, certain that his inability to swim would be what determined the length of his short life. He passed away holding his bear in the deep blue of the girls house swimming pool. Death EGGPLANT :( After Death Likes role in his family shifted from brother, to guardian angel to his younger sibling. Longing to one day recieve Gods mission that would earn him his wings so he could finally leave this plane of existance and the family he had been spiritually attatched to since death. Despite passing away at the young and tender age of 2, Luke's physical appearance had continued to grow until his teens where he was finally assigned a mission that would earn him the wings he had so dearly wished for. The twist, was that he had to verbally connect with his family once more to warn his young sister, Maddie Andrews, of a curse that would fall upon her. Luke found it wa less emotionally exhausting to only approach one family member, Maddie. Mayhaps it would make his sister look insane, but if you were an Andrews you were born into inanity anyway. Despite failing his mission to save his sister, he still earned his wings because the true test from God was not being able to save everyone, but to be willing to try no matter who they are. God was touched by likes willingness to save his sister despite his rough history with his family and finally Luke was free. Fanbase Luke is the most loved and missed character of My Life (Sims 2). The fan base has created a subculture dedicated to the life of baby luke. In a similar realm to Christianity and baby Jesus.